


In Another Life

by glkrose



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: Assistant CEO Sam Young meets lawyer Ben Lawson at a networking event, and it seems like fate is trying to bring them together for some reason.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea but never fully fleshed it out. Basically, I think it's going to be little vignettes with no real overarching story. I just wanted to write fluffy Smash scenes in a different universe, okay?

Sam sighed as she unlocked her phone again to check the time.

‘I just need to make it another 15 minutes, and I will have been here over two hours. Then, I can get home and play a game before bed,’ she thought.

She didn’t know why her father even sent her here. Yes, she networked a bit, but this wasn’t the right environment for her. She tried to explain that to him, and he tried to be understanding, but there was no escaping it. Part of her job was to mingle with other young professionals and try to recruit them for Young Technologies.

“I noticed you sitting all alone. Care to dance?”

Sam started at the smooth voice behind her and looked around her before turning to face him.

“M-me?”

“Yes, you. No one else is at the table,” he replied as he slid into the chair next to her.

She looked at her new companion. Black hair that was perfectly coifed at some point earlier, somewhat serious eyes, but a hint of a smirk that interested Sam.

“I’m Ben. I hate these things, especially since I’m sober, and thought you were a kindred spirit.” He pulled at his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

“Sam.” She offered him her hand, and he shook it. “I hate these things too.”

“So, let’s make it more fun for both of us. Dance?”

“I’m not a good dancer.”

“That doesn’t matter. Come on.” He stood up and held out his hand.

“Alright, fine. One dance.”

It was more than one dance, and Sam forgot about all her previous plans for the night. He decided to spare her the usual questions and just let them live in the moment. She hadn’t had that much fun in a while, and the way he held her so tightly against him left her with some butterflies. But she had a feeling he was just being kind to her, so she didn’t ask for his number or anything.

Before leaving, Sam glanced back at him, talking to some other girl. She took a look at her reflection in the door and shook her head. Guys like him wouldn’t seriously be after someone like her, and she refused to be rejected again. It was finally time go home.


	2. Coffee Time

The next morning, she was surprised that her dog, Bowser, allowed her to sleep in.

“You’re such a good boy!” she said and pat his head.

After their walk, she stopped by The Daily Grind for her usual coffee order.

“Hey, Sam. You look tired, rough night?” Dee, her college roommate and barista, asked.

“Ugh, my dad sent me to a networking event, and you know how soul-sucking those are.”

“It’s good that you went out though! Did you meet anyone?”

“No,” Sam scoffed, then she tilted her head. “Well, there was this guy named Ben who asked me to dance.”

“Sam, you lead with that next time.”

“Why? It didn’t mean anything. We didn’t even exchange information or anything. He is way out of my league."

“Take a seat. I’m almost on break, and I want more details.”

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. “Alright.”

As she took a seat, the door opened, and Ben strolled in. Sam almost choked on her coffee. Her eyes were glued to him while he made small talk with Dee. He turned and looked around the shop when he finally spotted her.

“Sam!” He gave her a huge smile.

“Hi Ben. Didn’t know you were a fan of The Daily Grind.”

“Would you believe it’s my first time here? I’m moving to the neighborhood soon and wanted to get a better feel for it. Check out where to eat and such. Seems like I picked a good spot.”

“You did. I always get my coffee here.”

“Hm, guess I can list another perk of moving here.”

“What?”

“That I have more chances to run into you.”

Sam was pretty sure her blush was close to blinding. She misjudged him last night, maybe he was truly interested in her. And she was definitely interested in him.

“Ben, your order’s ready,” Dee called out.

“Be right back,” he said with a wink.

Her eyes followed him, and she caught Dee’s questioning looks.

“That’s Ben?” she mouthed.

Sam quickly nodded yes.

“Nice!” Dee mouthed again.

Ben returned and asked, “Mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead.”

He sat across from her. “So, I know we hung out last night, but we didn’t really get to know each other. And that was a little odd, but after a whole night of schmoozing and whatnot, wasn’t it nice to just have fun?”

“It was.” Something about seeing him again made her want to be bolder than usual, so she said, “Though I was kind of kicking myself for not at least asking for your number.”

An eyebrow quirked up as he took a sip of his drink. “How about that? I was going to ask for your number, but you left so quickly. I almost expected to find a missing shoe.”

“Ha, so what do you do, Ben?”

“I’m a lawyer at my dad’s firm.”

“Interesting.”

“It’s really not. What about you?”

“I’m on track to replace my father as CEO at Young Technologies.”

“You sound thrilled.”

“Obviously, I love my dad and the company, but…” She wasn’t sure if she should spill her deepest secrets to a guy she only met a few hours ago.

“No, I get it.”

Sam decided on something different to change the subject. “Do you ever get the feeling that the life you’re living isn’t the one you’re supposed to have?”

“Only every hour of the day.”

“What would you be doing in this other life?”

“Probably be an artist.”

“What?” she sputtered.

“Don’t sound so surprised! I love to draw. Was told I was pretty good at it too. But it’s not the ‘proper’ career choice.”

“I have these ideas to create video games,” she admitted. His confession made it easier. “I know I can do it, too. It’s exactly the type of programming I enjoy.”

“Parental approval is one of the best worst things, isn’t it?”

“The weird thing is that I don’t know if my dad would actually be mad if I told him the truth. I’m just scared.”

“You’re luckier than me. I’d probably be thrown out of the family.”

“That’s terrible.”

He shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. “So, tell me about this video game.”

Her eyes lit up as she began to tell him.

They remained at the coffee shop for hours, just chatting. It was weird how comfortable she instantly felt around him. Like she’d known him for years. When the sun finally set, they both couldn’t believe the time.

“Oh shoot. I need to get back to my dog.”

“Yeah, unfortunately, I need to head back to my place as well. But I’m glad I ran into you again, and we now have each other’s numbers. I’d like to hang out again, but it’ll have to be after my move next weekend.”

“If you need any help, please let me know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Sam.”

“Of course,” she said, blushing. “Bye Ben.”

“Goodbye.”

Sam watched him leave and jumped when Dee said, “So, that looked like it went well.”


End file.
